princessresurrectionsitefandomcom-20200214-history
Hime/Anime Appearance
'Episodes' List of Episodes were this character appear. Ep#1 Princess Resurrection Ep 1.JPG|Princess Resurrection 2.JPG|Hime sitting in her luggage U.JPG|Some Steal Beams falling to Hime 30210.JPG|Hime resurrecting Hiro Oo.JPG|Hime with Flandre ready to fight 245.jpg|Hime giving the Royal Blood to Hiro In the beginning of the Episode she was seen sitting on the top of her luggage carry by a cute little maid named Flandre. When the cart's wheel broke she is standing in the place were a pile of steal beam were crushing from a construction site, and later save by Hiro. To pay the sacrifice hiro did to her she grant him the Royal Blood to revive him.When she arrive at the mansion she meet Sawawa that she hired to be a maid.While in the mansion a pack of dogs surrounding the house lead by a Werewolf named Lobo Wildman (Hime's former vassal)to kill her. Using a fencing sword along side with Flandre they fight lobo and his pack.she manage to kill Lobo when hiro protect her from Lobo's punch and get distracted while he find a oppurtunity to slay lobo. In the end he give Hiro the Royal Blood for saving her again and decide that hiro will be her Blood Warrior for all eternity.And that is the beginning of their story. EP#2 Princess Destruction Ep2.JPG|Princess Destruction Answer.JPG|Hime asking Sawawa Dodge.JPG|Hime dodge the wire Saw.JPG|Hime's Chainsaw destroying everything 88.JPG|Flandre stop Hime 1.JPG|Hime cut the Fuse Ouch 3.JPG|Hime cut Invisible Man Fire.JPG|Hime start the fire Cut.JPG|Hime kill Invisible man Hime asking sawawa where is Hiro and sawawa said that Hiro is going to school. Hime see Hiro's dead body laying on the street so he give him the Royal Blood when suddenly someone attaked her with a wire but she manage to dodge it and said " ''I see, so my turn is come " '' like she know the attacker. In the Mansion Hime destroy all the things in the mansion expecting the intruder might anywhere in the mansion even Hiro . Hiro sneak to the door he thought it was the intruder so she slice him up. When Hiro wakes up she explain everything to him that their are an enemy lurking in to the house named Invisible Man. She sense that Invisible man coming to the room and when it run she follow him.When Hiro comes back she say to be carefull bacause all over the house their was the favorite weapon of invisible man the invisible wires. When she hear Hiro was caught Hime rush to him and ready to cut him in half thought that Invisible Man is in their but stop by Flandre. Hime went to the storage room and cut the power line of the house. She try to stop Hiro for giving their location by using lighter.In the kitchen she explain to Hiro how Half Immortality works when suddenly a wire is gonna tie her but save by hiro and find a oppurtunity to cut Invisible Man. When Invisible man run she start a fire to burn the house down with Invisible man. She see the intruder running out the house with a fire on his back and finally Hime manage to kill him by using a chainsaw. Ep#3 Princess Rampage ep3.JPG|Princess Rampage 111.JPG|Hime enjoying her tea Crimson.JPG|Hime's Blood Knights 890.JPG|Hime surprise when Riza crushed to her window 6666.JPG|Hime fighting Riza 2323.JPG|Hime is on the truck 1133.JPG|Hime corner Riza 4536.JPG|Hime point her sword to Riza 0192.JPG|Hime angry face While the mansion is in under construction Hime enjoy her earl grey under the shade of the tree and wondering if she have many servants even how many assassin will came to kill her she will easily defeat them. She remember when the day she still got personl guards called Blood Knights. After Hime telling that flandre bring a cat and ask her to revive for addition to her servants and she refuse to resurrect the cat and tell to buried it immedietly. While Flandre is out to buried tha cat Riza crushed into window and challenge her to a duel. Using the axe Hime fought Riza on a fight, when Hime loosing Hiro suddenly appears and trying to stop riza. While Hiro stopping riza flandre driving a truck crushed into the walls and attemp to hit riza. When riza try to escape Hime jump into the truck and order flandre to follow riza . In the chase they cornered riza but riza still want to fight so she pick the truck up causing Hime to fall. And when riza was on her way to kill hime she was stop by hiro and hime get her sword and point it to riza. She throw the sword away showing that she dont want to fight anymore and tell riza what is really happen to her and Lobo. She tell riza that she was challenge by lobo in order to save his younger sister and that was riza being hostage by a one of the Royalty Members. In the last scene Hime enjoying her tea again when Flandre come to her and ask if she could revive the rat causing Hime to get angry. Ep#4 Princess Negotiation ep4.JPG|Princess Negotiation 28.JPG|Hime is in the car GRRRR.jpg|Hime letting Riza to use the jetski 08.JPG|Hime reading a book HOME RUN.JPG|Hime swing her hammer Tall pole.JPG|Hime tied up in a tall pole Hammer v hime.JPG|Hime holding the hammer Joink.JPG|Hime see Hiro flying Hmmnn.JPG|Hime see the full moon 787878.JPG|Riza and Hime talking I am no four.JPG|Hime and the rest saying their goodbye While riza and hiro talking she appears ridding in the car and get hiro. When they arrive in her resort she ask flandre if they have jetski and she let riza to use it. In the cabin she was seen reading a book and then to flandre and said she want riza to relax. When hiro and riza came back riza tell her that their was enemies in the place and suddenly the cabin move down straight to the lake. She manage to get up and then order riza and hiro to start pedaling the duck boat. In their way the enemies jump to them and she swing the hammer she was holding, hit the enemies and see the enemies is a fishmans. When they reach the land they see the place full of fishmans and they were surrounded. She was seen tied up in a tall pole and then when the leader of the fishmans arrive they talk. She already know what the intensions of the fishmans so she tell them to achive it they must dead. When the giant fishman arrive he say that Hime is a liar and challenge her in a duel. When the giant is gonna attacked her hiro interfere and she say '' What are you doing '' and then seeing hiro flying away. When they continue riza want to replace her and she agree to her. When riza is loosing he see the moon if full and know what will after next. She explain to the leader that werewolves is powerfull when the moon bacame full. And after that she say to the fishmans that she wont punished them for their wrong doings. In the morning Riza talk to her saying that riza want to find her brothers true culprit and be at her side. She agree to her. In the end Hime say their goodbyes and go home. Ep#5 Princess Bloodline Ep5.JPG|Princess Bloodline Shhhs.JPG|Hime standing in the stares hehehe.JPG|Hime talking to Hiro havent.JPG|Hime go were riza and sawawa is eaT and eat.JPG|Hime asking riza if she could go and check Hiro bone.JPG|Hime get the bone as a prize dont worry.JPG|Hime explaining to flandre about the vampires well well.JPG|Hime with some garlics and a cross my my.JPG|Hime received a call from Riza and hear that she was defeated she or she.JPG|Hime with Flandre waiting for Reiri come.JPG|Hime inviting Reiri to come cross sword.JPG|Hime reveal that the cross have a blade ur dead.JPG|Hime attacking Reiri checkmate.JPG|Hime holding a wooden steak made from white ashwood whot.JPG|Hime throw the wooden steak Rere.JPG|Hime spare the life of Reiri heal.JPG|Hime reviving Hiro trouble.JPG|Hime saying " What a troublesome guy " and then leave When Hiro comes home hime seen standing in the stares. In the night hime caught hiro try to escape, but she let hiro go outside. In the kitchen hime see riza eating and ask her if she could go to hiro and check him because she sense something wrong about hiro and in return she will give the bone to riza. When riza is going to hiro hime is standing on a window talking to flandre and say dont worry and explain that the enemy (Vampire) cannot go the house without any permission from the owner. while talking sawawa ask her what she like for dinner and hime say that she will get the rest of the day (Day Off). When hiro go were hime is, hime get some garlic and cross to protect herself to hiro. She yell to hiro and say "Who is your master" and she manage to stop hiro. Suddenly riza call her and hear that riza is defeated by the vampire because of the cresent moon and look to the door, see hiro let reiri to come inside. Hime standing in the stares with flandre and suddenly reiri come close to her. When reiri is infront of her she order flandre to attack but failed because reiri scatter into a bats. And after that she invite reiri in a duel and point her cross to her but no effect so she reveal that the cross is no ordinary cross but a sword.They start fighting to stares to stares. Reiri manage to catch her and ask reiri a question if she could scatter in a close range. And after that she get the weapon she hide, a wooden steak made from white ashwood. When she got the oppurtunity to kill reiri she throw the steak and ask her again if she could use the familliar bats to watch th sasanaki city. After that reiri say to her that the agreement is useless but still hime know it and let her alive. Hime went were hiro is laying to give him the royal blood and after reviving hiro she say " What a troublesome guy " and then leave. Ep#6 Princess Alliance Ep6.JPG|Princess Alliance 014.JPG|Hime drinking her tea 015.JPG|Hime reading her book 019.JPG|Hime see Sherwood 027.JPG|Hime telling Riza that Sherwood is not the one 00110.JPG|Hime stop Flandre from fighting 0012.JPG|Hime after she stop the fight 049.JPG|Hime and Sherwood talking about making an alliance 0013.JPG|Hime refuse the pruposal 0018.JPG|Hime see her cup seems moving 0019.JPG|Hime see the roof colapsing 074.JPG|Hime tell Riza that this is not an earthquake when suddenly 0014.JPG|Hime tell Riza that they were under attack by a Man eating plant named Triffid 0015.JPG|Hime see Triffid 0016.JPG|Hime telling Riza to calm down 0017.JPG|Hime cut the vines all over Riza's body 101.JPG|Hime fighting side by side with Riza 098.JPG|Hime dodging Triffid's attack 0020.JPG|Hime with a lighter 118.JPG|Hime with the rest watching the house burn 129.JPG|Hime and the rest watching Triffid chasing Sherwood 142.JPG|Hime with the others after the sun sets 146.JPG|Hime and Sherwood make an alliance 0021.JPG|Hime say she will think about giving Hiro to Sherwood While Hime enjoying her tea Hiro call her and say she have a visitor. When she look who is it she see Sherwood waving at her with Francesca. When Riza is going to attack she said that sherwood is not the one who set up Lobo. During the fight hime stop Flandre to throw the rock to Francesca and when sherwood ask her to come in they went to living room. In the room sherwood ask her if she want an alliance together with her but she refuse the pruposal. In the morning while having a tea she see her cup moving and suddenly the hole house, the roof is cracking and when riza tell her that its an earthquake she said that its not earthquake and suddenly some vines break the windows inside and see the man-eating plant (Triffid). With Riza and Flandre they fight triffid, using the chainsaw she buy some time with riza until flandre get the gas. And when flandre bring the gas and throw it to triffid she was seen holding a lighter and then the mansion explode. While watching the mansion burn Reiri came to her and say she know the location of Sherwood. In the forest she was seen with the rest watching sherwood chase by Triffid. When triffid's body turn into ash she went to sherwood and hug her. From that day she and sherwood make their alliance. In the last scene she was seen drinking her tea while sherwood hugging hiro claiming hiro is her servant, she let sherwood play with hiro and hiro ask her what is the reason of his existance. Ep#7 Princess Electricity Ep7.JPG|Princess Electricity 157.JPG|Hime sitting in her chair 183.JPG|Hime in the living room with Sawawa and Francesca 184.JPG|Hime thinking she forgot something 185.JPG|Hime remember what she forgot 186.JPG|Hime with Riza and Flandre searching Hiro 188.JPG|Hime see Reiri 189.JPG|Hime watching Riza running 190.JPG|Hime order Flandre to scan the area 191.JPG|Hime and Flandre break through the wall 192.JPG|Hime and the others walking in the hall way 193.JPG|Hime see a defibillator 194.JPG|Hime holding a defibillator 195.JPG|Hime ready to fight Housei 196.JPG|Hime dodge Housei attack 197.JPG|Hime ready to attack 198.JPG|Hime is going to use the defibillator to Housei 199.JPG|Hime attack Housei 200.JPG|Hime defeated Housei 179.JPG|Hime after reviving Hiro 201.JPG|Hime going home She was seen sitting in the living room while Sawawa computing their electricity bill. When sawawa said that she use to much electricity hime said she is not the one who use to much power and like pointing to Flandre then explain that flandre needs electricity in order to live. At night hime seems forgeting something when suddenly Riza notice that Hiro is missing and she remember that Hiro's Royal Blood will run off soon. They go out and find Hiro. In their way they see Reiri and tell them that she know where Hiro is. After knowing where is hiro they headed to the hospital and ask Flandre to scan the area and find where hiro is. They destroy the walls and see Riza fighting the nurses. Using the Defibillator plug in Flandre's battery hime manage to shocked all the nurses. When Housei attack her she manage to dodge it and in the second attempt she use the defibillator with a high voltage of electricity point to housei and manage to defeat him. In the last scene Hime give Hiro some of her royal blood and explain that if hiro died he cannot revive again and then order hiro and riza to carry flandre back home. Ep#8 Princess Secret Room 111258.JPG|Princess Secret Room 289.JPG|The newscaster reporting that a Typhoon is headed to the city 284.JPG|Hime in the back seat of the car 285.JPG|Hime hit her head when Riza speed up the car 286.JPG|Hime and the others see giant rocks and trees blocking their way 287.JPG|Hime look outside 288.JPG|Hime agree to stay to a Motel 290.JPG|Hime observing the Motel 291.JPG|Hime wiping herself 292.JPG|Hime and the others went to the Salon (Entertainment Room) 293.JPG|Hime scary looking stare 294.JPG|Hime, Riza and Reiri 295.JPG|Hime playing chess with Reiri 296.JPG|Hime and the others in their room 297.JPG|Hime tell Hiro that someone sucking the life out of humans in the motel 298.JPG|Hime thinking about her next move 299.JPG|Hime and Reiri 300.JPG|Hime say "You got a good taste for a Vampire" 301.JPG|Hime move her Bishop 302.JPG|Hime win 303.JPG|Hime break a pool stick in half 304.JPG|Hime ready to strike 305.JPG|Hime going to pierce That 306.JPG|The edge of the half stick closing to its target 307.JPG|Hime pierce That 308.JPG|Hime smile when she caught That 309.JPG|Hime holding That 310.JPG|Hime step on That 311.JPG|Hime explaining about That 312.JPG|Hime see That is escaping 314.JPG|Hime see Flandre catch That 315.JPG|Hime and the others ready to leave 316.JPG|Hime tell Reiri that give her greetings to the real culprit 317.JPG|Hime and the others leaving the motel In their way home Hime and the others hear that a Typhoon is headed to the city. While they headed home some giant rocks and trees block their way cause by the landslide. so Hime and the others try different paths but it seems all the roads is block by rocks. They stay to a Motel that Hiro see in there way. While wiping her body before they catch cold Reiri show up seducing Hiro. In the entertaining room which the Owner suggest them to go and relax and then a Guy wearing red shirt show up and try to talk to her and it seems like she pissed off and suddenly a man collapsed right after entering the room. In the room Hime and the others rent she seen busy playing chess with Reiri. She tell Hiro that someone sucking the life out of humans in the Motel. When That posses the guy with red shirt she grab a pool stick and break it in half, use the other half and pierce directly in to the mouth were That located. Then the stick pierce That, Hime pull the stick and throw That to the floor. She call Reiri to bring her drill. When Reiri bring the drill That try to escape and when they chase him she see Flandre stepping That. When they ready to go home Hime tell Reiri to give her greetings to the person who conducted the incident. And after that they leave. Ep#9 Princess Black and White